


late nights

by calixarene



Series: 97line [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Photographer Minghao, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calixarene/pseuds/calixarene
Summary: minghao comes home late.honestly, this is just me fulfilling my need for seokgyuhao content.





	late nights

seokmin and mingyu were sprawled over their bed with legs so tangled up in each it was difficult to see in the low light whose leg was whose.

the temptation to take photos of them was impossible to resist but minghao remembered that his memory cards were full and he'd have to dig through his office for another. he took out his phone and snapped a photo anyway because this would be something he'd want to remember during his weeklong (sometimes even months long) photoshoots that sometimes brought him to the other side of the world.

minghao stripped himself of his clothes on the way to their bathroom and dropped them into the hamper. he'd rather place them there now than have mingyu berate him for it when he wakes up.

\--

minghao opens the showerhead and tries to relax his muscles under the hot water. the photoshoot was long and the models were still unsure how to work with him. it had taken ages to get the necessary shots and the knots between his shoulder blades and the slight ache in his arms were a testament. why he bothers with a heavy camera with a big battery for shoots he'll never know.

"babe?" a soft almost melodic voice sounds through the bathroom, "do you need anything?"

"seok," minghao's head peaks out of the shower area, "did i wake you?"

"it's fine," seokmin shakes his head, "you just left the bathroom door open and the sound of the water woke me up."

minghao's apologetic look made seokmin laugh a bit, his lover was too sweet at times, "i said it's fine, hao. i took a nap this afternoon, i won't even feel the loss of sleep."

the relieved look that minghao gives him as he went back to finish his shower gets a fond shake of his head from seokmin, "did you have anything to eat already? it's almost midnight."

"no, the catering at the photoshoot already fixed up by the time i was done and i was too tired on the way back," minghao's voice was audible despite the sound of the water hitting the tiles and his body.

"i can make you some noodles if you want?" seokmin asks as he heads out of the bathroom.

"it's fine seok," minghao steps out of the shower and grabs his bathrobe from the stand, "i don't think i have enough energy to stay awake long enough to eat."

"oh, okay," seokmin's soft smile greets him as he exits the bathroom, "i'll get gyu to make you breakfast tomorrow and you're gonna eat everything. this is the third time this week that you haven't eaten dinner."

minghao kisses away the pout developing on seokmin's face, "i will, i will. you worry too much, yeah? let's go to sleep."

minghao places the bathrobe over the headboard of the bed as he settles himself beside mingyu.

"fine," seokmin quietly slids under the covers beside minghao who had mingyu's long arms already latched around his slim waist, "love you."

minghao tightens his arm that was around seokmin's shoulders as he places a soft kiss on the crown of his head, "go to sleep, love."

**Author's Note:**

> thinking of doing more of these but we'll never know


End file.
